


Personal Perversions

by Cjskay



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Voyeurism, Armpit Kink, BSDM, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Bondage, College, Crying, Cuck, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Cute meet, Dancing, Dom!Renjun, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fantasy, Filth, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Getting Together, Hentai, Homosexual, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Name Calling, Nerdy Jeno, Obsession, Pervert, Pet Play, Porn Addiction, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Renjun has a bellybutton piercing, Renjun is short, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Stalking, Underage Drinking, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yes this is a story there is plot it’s just a story about pervs, and a loner, dancer renjun, degrading, dub con, forced urination, jeno is a pervert, puppy!jeno, renjun has an amazing life ahead of him, sex addict, sexualization of strangers, sub!jeno, thigh fucking, yet still is bothering Jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjskay/pseuds/Cjskay
Summary: Jeno had no plans following his high school graduation, convinced he’d be a boyfriendless  virgin for the rest of his life - then incomes Renjun, who seems to take an interest to Jeno’s crippling porn addiction.Or, alternatively: Back from college for the summer, Renjun seeks out a pleasure he can only get from the town’s local creep- Lee Jeno.Renjun and Jeno’s unconventional love story
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Personal Perversions

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my imagination running wild and I wanted to write another fic but I didn’t wanna just write smut bc I never fr have before so here’s ... this, I guess. Very dif from my last fic but I’m trying to improve my skills a bit. I’m also very busy so idk what the update sched is gonna be like esp since I never have one lol but I really like the idea of this fic. Very much gay butt stuff but uhm also a story so if ur a lonely perv this for ya bb

Jeno’s phone buzzed aggressively in his pocket, alarm set for exactly this moment. _11:15_ , the majority of people ate lunch around this time, some might even call it their morning. For Jeno, 11:15 meant cleaning the men’s restroom. He’d been granted at least half an hour for this task, but if he did it really fast he had half of the time left to spare for his own personal purposes. 

Keeping a routine helped him manage. It seemed there was no way to completely satisfy his raging hormones, but this was his best attempt of coping with them. At least he hopes so, hand stroking furiously between his legs. There was a mess in the big stall, so with only about seven minutes remaining, he had to be fast. 

If you were new to town and had absolutely no prior knowledge about the people that populated it, Jeno would probably seem like your everyday average guy. He gamed frequently, occasionally rode his bike around the lake, and worked afternoon shifts at the local corner store. He only speaks when spoken to, and tries his best to keep a low profile. 

His hair is always messy, even greasy at times, and his overall build was thin enough for his baby fat to be easily hidden with a large shirt. Pimples scattered his skin, mainly infesting his hairline and underneath his thighs. Nothing about Jeno caught the eye, he wasn’t ugly or attractive, overweight or skinny, obnoxious or boring, he was just _there_ ; existing in the most bland way possible.

Nobody knows all that much about him, just that he’s a quiet homosexual with a _severe_ porn addiction. 

Headphones lodged far into his ears, Jeno doesn’t bother searching for a video, instead rewatching one of his favorites. 

There were plenty of stories out there about Jeno’s wrongdoings. Most were rumors or exaggerated enough to border fiction, but few select individuals lived to tell the true tales of Jeno’s debauchery. 

In freshman year of high school he was caught masturbating _twice_ underneath the health teacher’s desk when everyone was out for lunch. This was the easiest to dismiss out of all his messes, becoming old news within a few weeks. In his Junior year, when everyone was pulling April fools pranks, his gym locker was broken into. Hidden inside were three ripped out pages of the school year book, crumbled and hard from all the dried up semen that coated it. 

By this time, Jeno’s name had been updated to ‘ _creep’._ It’s not like he spied on people in the bathroom or stole underwear, always keeping to himself and respecting boundaries, apparently he just wasn’t too good at hiding. His last scandal, unlike the others, went viral, Twitter going insane over the incident and granting him his first suspension. 

Within seconds, Jeno was at the homepage of one of his favorite sites. A man, well into his thirties, is situated on tile flooring with his hands restrained behind his back. A group of petite, young and pretty women circle around him.

At the end of the day, Jeno loved men, but something about someone with soft and delicate features being bossy and demanding just _did it_ for Jeno. 

The main reason he liked this film so much was in direct correlation with how fucking breathtaking the main girl is. Her hair is short, reaching just under her ears and curling around her face. Nose small and eyes big, with the tiniest waist and pale skin, standing no taller than 5’2”. And yet, despite all of that, mocks the man beneath her. 

When it was the last day of Jeno’s junior year, the last day he’d ever see his most adored and beloved Renjun Huang- who at the time, was in his last year of high school and preparing to take his leave for college, Jeno made a bold move. Renjun was one the first boys in Jeno’s town to be openly gay. He had a large social media following, loving parents, and Lucas Wong as a mate. 

Everyone loved the couple- I mean _who wouldn’t?_ Renjun was short, skinny, pretty, and successful in academics while Lucas was tall, buff, handsome and captain of the soccer team. The perfect cut out of a wattpad couple. Even the elderly tolerated them, and you know how boomers get when it comes to the gays. 

Jeno was particularly hurt to see the man of his dreams join hands with someone else. It’s not like he’d ever _really_ interacted with Renjun, but the frequent exchange of eye contact proved there had been at least some percentage of common interest. That, or Renjun had been attempting to murder him via telekinesis. 

Jeno impatiently clicks ahead, fifteen seconds at a time, hand stroking as fast as his body will allow him. In the comfort of his own home Jeno liked to take things slow and enjoy every detail, edge himself as long as he could handle. But out in public he had to rush towards an orgasm, just to satisfy himself enough in order to continue on with daily activities. 

With half lidded eyes, Jeno stares at his screen, watching the small girl pound into an old and unkept man. The contrast is a sight to see, makes it easier for Jeno to pretend that’s him, crying and begging on cold tile floor as he’s taken from behind by someone half his size. 

So, as any man would, on the last day of Renjun’s high school career, Jeno decided it was now or never. Jeno had to show the boy how he felt, and this came in the form of a heart shaped crystal buttplug, accompanied by a travel size strawberry flavored lube. It was something Jeno originally planned to gift him for valentines, but hadn’t grown the balls to do so yet. 

Needless to say, Renjun had not appreciated the gesture, uploading a complaint to his twitter. It blew up within days, Jeno’s soiled reputation pushed all the way down to ‘ _Avoid at all times’._ It got so bad that at this point, Jeno was pretty sure if he moved houses he’d have to go door to door to alert people of his arrival. 

He’d even been suspended, almost expelled if not for his sister threatening the principal. 

Wrapped up in the moment, Jeno doesn’t notice another presence in the room with him, hand stroking faster and faster. It’s not as satisfying as he would like, but sometimes he got so desperate that function was the main priority. Once he’s done he can return to work the rest of his shift and go home to enjoy himself, take his time, maybe even pull out some toys. 

Using four fingers to hold up his device, Jeno thumbs at his nipple, hips chanting forwards in desperation. Jeno would love nothing more than to trade lives with the pathetic man on his screen, only for a few moments to feel the silicone material of a strapon penetrate him, harsh and careless. A tame fire pokes at the pit of his belly, teasing Jeno with the mediocre orgasm that awaits him. 

His hips and hand find an opposite rhythm to meet each other in the middle, quick and frustratingly dry. Jeno zones out anything that isn’t the slide of his cock in his fist, completely oblivious to the sneakers that have stopped in front his stall. 

Looking back, in comparison to any of Jeno’s previous fuck-ups, this one probably takes the cake. With his whole body moving in an attempt to get himself off, the wires of his earbuds get caught up, unplugging from his phone and revealing his current activities. 

His headphone jack swings and hits the side of the stall. This goes unnoticed due to the extremely loud mixture of Japanese swears and moans flowing from his phone. Panicked, Jeno rushes to exit the website, hands fumbling with the device as his neglected cock hangs heavy and exposed between his legs. Fingers shaking with anxiety, his stupid _stupid_ android tumbles out of his grip, colliding with the recently mopped bathroom floor. 

“Shit,” he lets out, squatting down to retrieve his now broken cell. His Jeans restrict his movements, reminding him of his partial nudity. Tucking his phone in his hoodie pocket, Jeno tugs up his pants and undergarments in one hurried motion, wincing when the fabric restrains his hard and twitching dick. 

Jeno allows his fingers to linger on the button of his baggy jeans as the world slows and his heart pounds in his ears. Horrified, he finally notices the vans peeking from beneath the large gap under his stall. 

And this, the invasive maroon colored sneakers, would be like the gentle force to a barely stable domino that would send the rest of Jeno’s pride and dignity tumbling down into microscopic levels. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno waits a grand total of five minute before exiting the men’s restroom, shame still coloring his cheeks as he walks with his head hung low. It helps to hide his face, as if whoever was watching him wouldn’t automatically be able to identify Jeno. In addition to this, he tries to ever so subtly keep an eye out for the specific shoes, wobbling his way through the snack aisle at a pace even snails could laugh at. 

Part of Jeno hopes the Peeping Tom has left already to avoid confrontation on both ends, and that part of him comes to the forefront of his mind, pushing back all other dark thoughts he desperately wants to embrace. If not for the fact Jeno’s job was on the line, he probably would’ve kept going, getting off with the weight of a stranger's eyes on him. 

It doesn’t take long for Jeno to lose his fire, quickly giving up on his tiny mission to spot his spy. Any logical person in this particular situation would have fled already, Jeno knows it’s no use to continue his unsubtle search. 

Defeated, he settles for grabbing a pack of sour gummy worms to snack on for the rest of his shift. But it’s just his luck that not even a second later the plastic bag escapes from his grasp. Curse the world for giving him slippery hands. 

Jeno stares down at the candy, knowing damn well if he didn’t work here he’d leave it on the ground for someone else to pick up. But, he does work here, and he is hungry. 

In a hurry to get back to the register, his foot works before his hands do and the back gets kicked forward

It seems today the universe really has it out for him. Once he’s able to retrieve the bag successfully, he straightens out his back and finally takes in his surroundings. 

Jeno is a needy, imaginative boy, but not even his wildest thoughts could’ve prepared him for the sight before him. It’s as if the gods themselves decided to relocate the sun to repurpose it as a spotlight for the beautiful being standing a few feet away, and as if the shitty top 100’s playlist playing slowed just for him- _him._

Legs exposed and clean shaven, skin going on for miles until met with the tiniest little scrunched up Nike shorts. A thin faded and worn tie dyed shirt is tucked into the waistband, mostly covered by an oversized unzipped maroon hoodie, one that matches the small —prolly no bigger than a size 6– maroon vans his Cinderella displays.

Birds probably sing only for this man, this delicate, sweet looking man who shows no mercy for those blessed enough to catch a glimpse at his beauty. He adorns his natural resting bitch face that makes Jeno want to shrink into himself and on his knees to beg for this man’s attention, spit, and perhaps even permission to touch. 

One can only hope for such luck, and Jeno is nothing if not hopeless, especially when it comes to someone like _him._

Because Renjun Huang, who stands proud at an astounding height of 5’4”, is nothing short of ethereal.

The man lets his eyebrows sink low and his lips slant in an obvious snarl, “Uhm, _excuse me_? I’m trying to checkout.”

If Jeno were some big, charming, attractive jock with even half the qualities of Yukhei, he would probably fire back with a cheesy line. Something like _‘well I’m tryna check out too, wink wink, get it- like check you out because you’re fucking gorgeous please insult me’._

Even in his own scenarios Jeno is still a simp. 

“Hello?” Renjun tries again, irritated and impatient. 

Jeno eagerly stumbles forwards, cheeks heating up once more in embarrassment. Must he always look like such a fool? 

The counter separating them is not big enough, Renjun Huang is within two feet of him and that is just _too close._ Like this, there is absolutely no way to prevent Jeno from his blatant staring. 

It’s been ages since he’d seen the boy, who left off to college with his dumb unfairly attractive hunk of a boyfriend. Jeno still can remember every little detail of Renjun that he had been able to gather over the years, but the image he has saved in his head is nothing compared to seeing the boy up close. 

Renjun surprisingly stares back, making it more like a game, a contest. Jeno, timid as ever, averts his eyes downwards to pretend he has a sudden interest in the advertisement stickers that decorate the counter. 

The boy hums, using two fingers to walk across the items stored at checkout, gently skimming every box of candy nearby. He settles on the lollipop rack, dozens of colors and fonts and yet he plucks out the most basic flavor, strawberry. For someone who seemed like he was in such a rush, he sure takes his time to unwrap the treat, and Jeno can physically feel himself being lured in. 

When Jeno finally stops cowering in silence, he looks up and it feels unreal, like another one of his vivid imaginations. Being unable to get off must really be getting to him because- yeah, he most definitely is imaging Renjun’s sinful tongue peaking out to give a small kitten lick to the round artificially red tip of the lollipop. 

“So,” Renjun starts, leaning forward to dig his elbows into the counter. He’s impossibly close, only inches away from Jeno’s blemished face, surely this is inappropriate on so many levels, he literally _has_ to be making this up in his own mind. 

He tries his best to maintain eye contact as Renjun licks away at the lollipop, holding it sturdy so he can swirl it by the connected stick. Then, with red tinted lips, Renjun asks, “What activities do you do outside of work? You know,” he throws a glance downwards, “when you’re not sneaking off into the bathroom to jerk it.”

Jeno would risk everything, his job and soiled reputation, just to be able to lean over and steal the strawberry taste right out of Renjun’s mouth. 

His mind gets stuck on the idea, finding it hard to think of anything he does in his free time that could possibly interest Renjun in the slightest. Jeno didn’t do a whole lot aside from work and satisfy himself, and his throat runs dry when he fully processes the words. How could someone be so bold and unashamed? Renjun must be hiding some experiences under his belt in order to openly discuss the mornings previous events, to look Jeno in the eye and converse with him about how he caught Jeno literally maturbating in a public bathroom.

“I uhm-“ Jeno falters, flipping through his past week to talk about something, anything other than fucking himself. “I play the sims.”

And it’s embarrassing, really, to be this much of a loser. 

“The sims?” Renjun questions, clearly feigning interest. “What’s that about?”

Jeno grows alarmingly suspicious. You don’t just wake up one day and magically have the prettiest boy you’ve ever met show sudden interest in your personal life. There were either hidden cameras scattered around or people waiting outside to kick the shit out of him. It was obviously a set up, Jeno’s ongoing infatuation with Renjun was well known in their small town, and this interaction was a sick joke. Nonetheless, setup or not, Jeno doubts he’ll ever get this opportunity again in his life. 

“You like, just control people and stuff,” Jeno explains dumbly, chest sinking. If he were someone else, anyone else in the world, he’d probably be able to make this into a good thing, persuade Renjun into giving out his number or something. But Jeno had no charisma or charm, just the sims. 

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Renjun smiles, confirming that this, without a doubt, is a setup. Nobody ever thinks things Jeno does are _cool_ , especially since they’re literally _not._ “So then I assume you’re free after work?” Renjun cocks his head to the side, inching forwards even more, back arching in a way Jeno assumes is prettily, but his view is blocked by the zip up that swallows Renjun’s tiny figure. 

It takes a total of four blinks for Jeno to respond. If Renjun Huang was inviting himself over, Jeno wouldn’t dream to refuse, even if it meant definite death —because, again, this literally had to be a setup—. 

“Yeah- no I’m not, m’not busy,” and even if he was, his answer would not change.

Jeno’s fingers twitch where they desperately want to curl into a fist and dig into his skin until it bleeds. It takes all his self restraint not to look at Renjun and think about all the things he would do with him and his sweet tiny body. Hell, it’s all he’d thought about for years, his list goes on and on, fantasies overlapping until he’s dreamed of every inch of the boy’s skin. 

Renjun’s mouth makes a popping noise when he finally releases his candy, a thin line of spit still connecting the two. It’s erotic in a simple, generic way, but what really gets Jeno going is when the boy places the sticky treat into Jeno’s clammy hands, fingers lingering on his skin for just a second too long. 

Call him dramatic, but Jeno is genuienly surprised he doesn’t just fucking faint right then and there. Jeno has never personally touched Renjun in all the years he’s known him. The sad truth is, these few moments would be enough to wank to for months, his lips, his skin, his shorts, his stupid dumb smooth alluring voice. 

“Cool,” Renjun says, nonchalant as ever while Jeno loses his mind. “How’s a sleepover sound?”


End file.
